


Delusional Disorder

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆很迷的架空背景，利奥波德和约瑟夫双生子设定☆我只是想把一万年前的嫂子文学吐出来……所以你们懂这是什么的（不懂的话我觉得不用点开了……因为省略了不少东西会get不到点的……☆预警：这是一个很病的故事，哪哪儿都很病，慎！！！





	Delusional Disorder

一年前的二月，利奥波德接受了人生中最疯狂的一条提议。

——他的哥哥约瑟夫死于暗杀，而为了不让议会权力落入竞争对手手中，考尼茨压下了案件的所有相关信息，公众对此一无所知。继而他请求于他国离群索居接近二十年的利奥波德回来，凭借一模一样的外表直接以他哥哥的身份生活工作。

利奥波德本性上是个与世无争的人，他讨厌玩弄权术，讨厌政治派系间愚蠢的勾心斗角。但出于对兄长理念的认同和对家族的责任，他同意了这个疯狂的要求。

扮演约瑟夫没有他想象中的困难，政客在正式场合都有固定的形象。而私底下他需要注意的不过是简朴一些低调一些。好吧，可能不止“一些”，但搭地铁去办公室、不携带饰品之类的事情也没有令他特别困扰。

约瑟夫的人际关系不复杂，密友们知道事情但都缄口不语，并不需要额外的封口费。不太熟悉的外层圈子维持礼貌就好。利奥波德唯一需要处理的是安东尼奥·萨列里，所有人都知道他是约瑟夫最重要的助手，也是他多年的伴侣。

那是一个温和而安静的人，也愿意维护约瑟夫所布下的局，因为那里面有其珍视的理想。利奥波德很快习惯了在公开场合与他同进同出，甚至不介意出于“演绎目的”被他挽着手肘。他们也继续同住一室，反正那栋房子有足够的面积来区隔出个人空间。

一开始萨列里拒绝用“约瑟夫”的名字称呼他，只单纯服从他的指令而已。过了没几个月，利奥波德便开始理解哥哥为什么会反向依赖萨列里，他能够把一切都整理到程序最清晰流畅、效率最高的状态。直到被服务的人被惯坏成一个只要他不在连回形针都找不到的傻子。

当然，利奥波德自认为没傻到那种程度，未来也不会。但他无意中做了些更傻的事情，沉浸于任务和目标，外加一些他自己都难以描述的心态，总之他有时会试探对方。

类似于当萨列里递给他文件与印章时抚过他的手背，又在他下意识抽手往边上逃开一段距离后对上那惊慌又迷茫的眼神说道：“请不要反应过度，你知道我不想让类似这种‘差错’发生的，我可不愿意被别人用撞见恐龙复活似的口吻询问跟你起了什么矛盾。”

“抱歉，我会注意的。”萨列里口吻平淡地致以歉意。以往约瑟夫虽不会刻意为之，却并不忌惮在公开场合表现些什么，他对他的亲昵与眷顾已经成为一种被大家所熟知的标签。

“嗯，再给我一份咖啡，安东尼奥。”利奥波德继续对他命令到。

萨列里走向咖啡机的过程里隐秘地叹了口气，他愈发怀疑自己的恐惧并非出于抗拒替代，而是担心往另一种方向失控。拥有者对生来拥有的一切理所当然，因而利奥波德永远意识不到几乎一模一样的外表与声音附加主动同化的行为模式，会带来什么样的后果（非要玩找不同游戏：利奥波德的瞳色蓝得更深一些，仅此而已）。而当萨列里意识到从一开始就不愿接受失去的大脑放弃比较后能把自己欺骗到什么程度，也已经晚了。

起初利奥波德把那视为一种合作，就像演员搭戏那样。例如萨列里会根据早先的节奏把剧院的演出票扔在他桌面上，哪怕他从来没有要求过，更谈不上喜欢。或者即使在私人环境中萨列里都从来不把牛奶跟咖啡一并给他，即便他屡次要求过。

“是因为我哥哥从来不做往咖啡里加牛奶这种麻烦事吗？ 哦，你要是总这样细节俱到我恐怕会有点困扰。”

每每利奥波德提出这样的疑问萨列里都没有回答。当然，前者也算不上多在意，玩笑成分更大。直到有一天他遇到玛丽·安托瓦内特，这位家族里最年幼的妹妹在攻读心理学，因为约瑟夫的关系跟萨列里相熟，她提醒哥哥说：“我有点担心萨列里，他在跟我下午茶时提起你都不用你真正的名字。”

“他为了不被旁人无意中听到引起麻烦，一直这样。”利奥波德甚至想表扬他的谨慎。

“不一样。”玛丽摇头，“他在主动把自己溺在幻觉里。”

“那又如何，我不介意他完全把我当约瑟夫。”他不认为那会造成多大影响。

“相信我，没有人会喜欢完全被当做另一个人。”她尽可能说服他，“更何况他们曾经是爱人，你更不会喜欢的。”

“我觉得没有那么严重。”

“那么算我今天最后一个忠告吧，哥哥。”

“什么？”

“萨列里没有你想象中那么温顺，或者说他的温顺是有特定对象的。”

利奥波德着实感受到不停增加的不适。有时他真的分不清像是冗长会议的休息间隔里，萨列里当着所有人面靠在他身上睡着了是当真太累导致的无心之举的还是有意的。还有社交晚宴上，萨列里拿着酒杯凑近他向他索求亲吻，利奥波德被迫照做后凑在他耳边问他你干什么？对方依然假装没听见似的不作回复。

于是利奥波德对这种漫不经心愈发烦躁，他打电话给安托瓦内特承认说你是对的，如今萨列里对待他仿佛使用了复原死者的巫术后（大自然替他完成了奇迹的部分），持续用一些方式对“产品”进行调整——他在训练他，以便让他更接近自己心中思念之人。

安托瓦内特在电话另一头担忧地嗯了一声，问他需不需要帮助。同时出于友谊与亲情，她诚恳建议他们俩都去见见心理医生。

利奥波德拒绝了，又一次高估了自己。

萨列里其实之前也犯了类似的错误，且他维持理性的难度比起另一位演员要高出成千上万倍。哈布斯堡家的荒唐编排来得措手不及，他尚来不及发酵内心的痛苦更来不及缅怀就被迫面对替代品——几近完美的替代品。

他从很早以前就知道约瑟夫有个双胞胎弟弟，根据家族传统为了不产生纷争他们很小的时候就分开生活了。约瑟夫还跟他开过玩笑，说那是好事。问他万一我弟弟也喜欢你你要怎么选呢？

萨列里觉得那是个愚蠢的问题，但约瑟夫几乎从不犯蠢，只会在他面前说一些不合逻辑的蠢话，让他反而特别珍惜他为数不多的愚蠢时光。以及现在他开始质疑问题的答案。人类个体当然都是独一无二的，然而当人寻求慰藉之时便是截然不同的事了。尤其当用于甄别的记忆开始混乱，他的神经细胞屈服于幻象，擅自篡改起过往发生的事情甚至那些不争的事实。

因而令利奥波德真正感到异样已然无法忍受的展开是：那天他突发奇想，说自己想要去隐秘埋葬了约瑟夫的墓地探望一下哥哥，问萨列里要不要一起去。

然而他得到的回答是：

——“墓地？你指什么？”

对方迷茫的表情如此真切，利奥波德不禁感受到一阵来自内心深处的诡异寒意。不管怎样既然已经决定了，他便独自去换衣服，顺便发信息叫上玛丽。出门前利奥波德看了眼桌上的香水又沉思了一会，他们家的男性成员几乎都使用同一品牌的香水，但这显然是另一个型号，不知不觉间他原先使用的品种被替换掉了。

玛丽·安托瓦内特再次问哥哥什么打算，利奥波德望着只有墓志铭而没有名字的墓碑回答：“我不知道，也别无选择。”

“什么叫别无选择？”玛丽反问。

“我不可能把萨列里单独扭送医院，被人对他的去向起疑会占用我太多精力。”

“所以呢？”

“所以我最近在问自己我讨厌他吗？没有吧！那么有没有可能索性……啧，对不起我好像不该当着约瑟夫的面谈这个。”利奥波德低头对逝者报以歉意的眼神。

玛丽放下花束便往回走，同时回头对利奥波德说：“我想你做不到的，你抵触任何约瑟夫喜欢的东西，哪怕我很小的时候你还带着我演话剧，你本没有那么讨厌剧院。”她停下脚步凝视着他等他跟上到自己身边，“哪怕萨列里很可爱，很容易令人产生好感。”

“你说得没错，我亲爱的妹妹。”他当年服从家里的那排去往别处，极大程度上就是因为不想被跟兄长比较，“但我已经在做比曾经最反感的那些还要更反感的事情了，再多一点无妨。”

沿着一条林间小道原路返回，利奥波德替妹妹打开车门，然后自己坐上驾驶座。他望着寂静无人的道路，唯有两侧树木的落叶飘落在路面上。他过了好一会才想起来要发动引擎。此时车载导航仪上显示有电话呼入，被玛丽瞄了眼名字立马按拒接。

“考尼茨是个疯子。”她毫不留情地评价道，“我不想看见他把你搞的一起发疯。”

“我不会疯的。”利奥波德狠狠一脚油门，“对了，你要跟我一起吃晚饭吗？”

“我想不用了，我约了朗巴勒小姐一起去个发布会。请送我回家。”

“好，把你下次的时间留给我。”

当车在家门前停下，玛丽把手肘搁上利奥波德的肩膀，口吻严肃地说道：“还是今天最后一个忠告：不管你末了决定怎么处理，不要轻易碰萨列里。”

见对方拎起手提袋下车离去，利奥波德皱眉接起第二个来电，稍许敷衍对面几句。接下去他绕到高速上飙了会车，一直开到邻近的另一座城市喝了杯热红酒再返回。

萨列里没有过问他去了哪里，如往常一样接过他脱下来的外套收好，晚点趁他坐在沙发上发呆的时候过来提醒他明天的重要工作安排有哪些。

利奥波德昏昏沉沉地听着，隐隐有些烦躁。明天的会面又会相当棘手，约瑟夫之前跟太多势力关系都过于紧张，他努力了一整年都没有缓和过来多少。

他本打算早点休息，结果他的烦躁在萨列里换上另一张黑胶唱片时忽然到达了顶点。

“请换一张，我不喜欢这个演奏者。”他这样要求道，事实上他从题材到乐器到旋律都不喜欢。尽管如此平日里他不会跟计较这种无关紧要的细节，但今天他像被诅咒了似的……

“还有我说了多少遍了！不要在家里叫我约瑟夫。”

果不其然萨列里又像没听见一样忽略了他，继续做着自己的事情。利奥波德感到自己被逼到某种危险的边缘，但他受够了不想再无端忍耐下去。

“过来，安东尼奥。”

他知道对面不会拒绝这样的指令。当萨列里来到他那边挨着他坐下，利奥波德伸手搭上他的脸颊然后在他疑虑的眼神中捏住他的下颌。

“我知道你想要什么，但愿你有不要后悔的勇气。”他发出最后的通告。

从奥波德按倒萨列里俯身亲吻他的瞬间，他便意识到了安托瓦内特所说的“萨列里没有那么温顺”是字面意思。事实上他几乎跟对方实打实地打了一架。他甚至不明白一个个人资料上学音乐出身的人为什么会有不错的格斗技巧和极佳的体能。

“走开，这不是你能做的。”萨列里从未用这样几近低吼的语气说过话，令一时兴起的进攻者明白人们经常会忘记就算家养多年的宠物也有獠牙。只不过到这份上让他放弃实在过于颜面扫地。

“闭嘴。”利奥波德死死卡主他的手腕再去撕开他的衣领，他的肌肉果然有细心锻炼过的线条。看着指甲在对方皮肤上留下显眼的划痕，利奥波德发现自己已然没有余力再去考虑彼此会不会受伤，一旦受伤了要处理又会有多麻烦之类的后续事态了。

不明不白勉强获胜后是更不明不白的侵犯。两人都没有一丝一毫愉悦感可言，萨列里随时会伺机发动反击，为了提防他始终压制着对方的关节，搞得他自己同样疲惫不堪。末了利奥波德也的确不得不选择放弃，中途从对方体内抽离，否则他根本不知道何时才能“结束”。

他难以描述内心混乱的情绪，但有一点他能够确认：唯独这一场合下，萨列里才会清晰明确地把他当做真实的他者，而非幻觉中的复制品。这不难理解，毕竟性爱是最私密最个人化的触感，比什么都难以替代。

第二天早上利奥波德迟迟没有在客厅里见到萨列里，他不介意迟到，谎称生病也不算大问题。不过纠结了一会后，他还是闯到萨列里的卧室里，问他有没有哪里不舒服。

“没有，我没事。”萨列里轻声回答，“再给我十分钟，我马上起床。”

“那我楼下等你。”利奥波德不再打扰他，既然对方这么说应该没有伤到，他假装没有注意到他看起来彻夜未眠，脸上还留着眼泪的痕迹。

那日过后一切恢复正常，仿佛“错误”从未发生过。然而那并非唯一的错误，次月利奥波德又故伎重演了一次。

起因其实是他跟考尼茨起争执，对方不断对他重申“约瑟夫本人绝不会通过这样的决议”。他扔下一句“我倒要看看现在谁还会怀疑我的身份”便在文件上签了字。讽刺的是他签下的还是约瑟夫的名字，这让他忽然感到无比恶心，无论他是否保留自我意识又保留了多少决定权，他都是个傀儡。

因而回到家后利奥波德再度用同样的方式来获得自己“不被当做约瑟夫”的片刻时光。萨列里无辜极了，不该成为他发泄的对象，利奥波德明白这一点，但他自己的思绪显然也已不受控。

反常之事都有代价，他愈频繁这么做，对方为了稳定自己的情绪便愈发躲进幻象中。逐渐的，萨列里在内部沟通中都不再把计划视为计划，有谁跟他提起“利奥波德”的时候他的反应都像听到一个不存在的名字一样。

为此利奥波德找机会去向玛丽·安托瓦内特求助，拐弯抹角问了一堆以往之事，例如萨列里遇见约瑟夫之前有没有跟其他人交往过。

他的妹妹不理会他的迂回直接给出两个结论：

“没有，萨列里只认那一个人。大家都收手吧，不然一切都晚了。”

被各种繁忙事务拖过了冬天，利奥波德终于下定决心跟萨列里谈一谈。

“我很抱歉萨列里，恐怕你非得去医院不可。随便你装傻听不懂我说什么，我知道你还能进行逻辑思考就行。”他这样说道，对面眨着眼睛看着他，没有同意也没有反对。于是他当着萨列里的面挂着免提跟玛丽谈预约医师的需求，

周末赶去见精神科医师的过程挺顺利，萨列里从头到尾没有不想出门不想跟他去目的地的意思。在主治医师的办公室里叙述好情况后，对面对利奥波德表示：“先生，你最好也每星期来一次，你的问题也很大。”

“不，我没有时间。”他这样回答。

“那你打算怎样对外解释萨列里的缺席？”提问的是自说自话跟过来号称要得知详情的考尼茨，他把女孩子赶到了隔壁等候占了她的位置。

两年来对此类盘问忍无可忍的利奥波德终究说出了此生后果最严重的气话：

——“直接宣布分手不行吗？大家都不是三岁小孩了，这世界上有什么永恒的感情可言？我保证大家八卦不过两个星期就翻篇了。”  
事实立刻证明他错了，他甚至没有机会去验证八卦能持续多久——反驳他的不是话语而是子弹，谁都不曾预料到萨列里竟随身携带着一把沃尔特PPK……

“那还是请鬼魂回到坟墓里去吧。”他用朗诵台本般的口吻说道，然后扫视过蔓延的血迹和其余两位在场的人，“麻烦谁报一下警好吗？还是我自己来？”

对此早有预案一般，考尼茨叫来了“调查专员”。最后的处理方式是两年前暗杀约瑟夫的凶手被拉出来为此“负责”，他走个过场接受了迟到的正式审判。此时政局那儿也到了正常换届选举的时间，哈布斯堡家与同僚们成功掌控着局面。

而萨列里被限制在医院里，对外的话“因悲伤而抑郁”的理由简单明了。扭曲的世界线回到了原先应当前行的轨迹。

玛丽·安托瓦内特出于各种原因会来见他，过了很久她才用陈述对他发问：“你原来对枪支一无所知。”

“是，所以他死后我一直在质问自己：要是我有使用武器的能力，一切会不会不一样。”他用手势比了个瞄准的动作，“哪怕知道自己不可能回到过去的时间点，我还是偷偷学习怎样使用枪支，如今我拔枪的速度有信心不输给任何人。”

“那你……呃，算了。”玛丽斟酌一番后收回第二个问题。

萨列里一直沉默地望着窗外，直到落日消失于地平线，他才回头反问：“你是不是想问我为什么杀死利奥波德？”

“是的，你不用回答。”她能够推断出来。

“尽管憎恨我，那是很偏执的理由。他不可以顶着约瑟夫的身份说与我分手，绝对不可以。”他自顾自回答道，苦楚的笑容一闪而过，“他是我的一切。”

-END


End file.
